


The GID-Adventures of Iruka and Alphonse - 1

by Iruka77



Series: Iruka and Alphonse - GID-Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Boys in Distress, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, gid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iruka77/pseuds/Iruka77
Series: Iruka and Alphonse - GID-Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679575
Kudos: 2





	The GID-Adventures of Iruka and Alphonse - 1

The GID-Adventures of Iruka and Alphonse - 1

At a wonderful sunny day a bunny boy is walking around, like he everyday does. He has a very cute face with soft facial lines. He wears a blue-white striped shirt, blue shorts and blue sneakers.  
The little bunny boy called Alphonse is a bit scared, because he is hearing something.  
He stops and thinks: “Hmm, what’s that noise?”  
He is in the near of a beach! And goes closer into direction of the water.  
Alphonse is hearing now better. He hears now screams and voices.  
Alphonse proceeds to investigate the noise out of curiousity.

Then, he sees that a feminine looking unconcious boy in blue-red swimgear and blue boots is tied up at a mechanical dolphin. A man stands in front of him and says something. But Alphonse can't hear that exactly, because he is too far away.  
Alphonse thinks: “What’s going on?”  
He timidly goes closer. Now, Alphonse can hear what the man says.  
The man says to the feminine looking boy: “You must pay for your sins.”  
Then the man takes out a remote. And he is steering the mechanical dolphin through the water with the tied boy.  
Alphonse: “Oh my!”, he is very shocked.  
Then Alphonse attempts to stop the man, he goes to him.  
The man notices Alphonse: “What do you want bunnyboy? I let him pay for his sins!” 

Alphonse: “This isn’t right! You shouldn’t be doing such things to a little boy!” he says worried.  
The man answers: What can you do about it, eh? You are just a bunnyboy.  
Now he is trying to ignore Alphonse and steers with the remote the blue-haired boy more deeper at the sea.  
Alphonse attempts to fight the man in order to save the boy, the man is trying to grab Alphonse at his big fluffy bunny ears.  
Alphonse kicks the man, before pressing the remote to bring the dolphin and boy back to the shore.  
The man says angry: What is your problem? This is not your business. The boy is now back at the shore.  
The man takes out a knife and is running toward the tied up blue haired boy.  
Alphonse fights the man again  
The man manages to stab the knife into the left arm of Alphonse.  
He says: Heh, now I can get a bunny for dinner! 

Alphonse: „Ouch! What you’re doing is wrong sir! Please stop!“ he says desperated.  
The man is now angry and has an insane gaze in his eyes: You will die, too. Because you are guilty, too!  
Alphonse realizes now, that this man is crazy.  
Alphonse: „You’re insane!“  
The bunny boy proceeds to untie the boy and he use his quick speed to get out from there.  
The man shouts: „You are guilty!“ he stabs in himself with his own knife!  
„But my brothers will take revenge for me!“. He dies.  
The bluehair feminine looking boy is still unconcious. He looks very weakened.  
Alphonse thinks: „What was up with that guy?“  
Alphonse notices the beautiful face of the boy and is blushing slightly.  
He proceeds to help up the boy: You okay sir?  
The boy is now slowly opening his eyes: „Yes, Mr. bunnyboy I am a little better now“, he says very shy and with angelic voice  
Alphonse asks politely: „Why did he do this to you?“  
The Boy says shy: „The man was sneaking to me from behind, then he mouthgagged me and said, being a boy but looking feminine is a sin. For that sin you have to pay with your life.  
Such things are happens often to me.“, he says with his cute angelic voice.  
Alphonse: „Oh my! Why would he do that to such a sweet angel like you? I am a bit feminine too but this is just too much!“  
Then Alphonse sincerely hugs the boy gently: „It’s okay now, I’m here."  
The bluehaired boy: „Thank you!“, he hugs him heartfully back.  
Alphonse says curiously: „You’re welcome dear friend! By the way, what’s your name? My name is Alphonse!“  
The boy answers timidly: „My name is Iruka, that word means dolphin. Nice to meet you Alphonse!“ 

Alphonse: „It’s nice to meet you too, Iruka!  
Iruka shy: „I am on a adventure. I want saving my sister and some other people. My sister and some friends of mine were turned to stone, other people were kidnapped and tortured!“  
Alphonse completely shocked: „Oh my! Who would do this?!“  
Iruka: „I don´t know the name of their leader, but for the petrifications was a woman called Medusa responsible. Have you heard from her?“  
Alphonse: „I think I did.“  
Iruka timidely asks gently with his angelic voice: „Would you tell me about her, please?“  
Alphonse: „I’m not completely sure what her objective is!“  
Iruka: OK, every hint could be important. Think about it, please.“  
Alphonse: „Maybe she wants statues for her own likings or something?“  
Iruka totaly scared and shocked: „Oh my!“  
Untypical , because of his shyness, he asks Alphonse openhearted: „Will you join me on my adventure?“  
Alphonse: „Sure dear friend!“  
Iruka happily: „Thank you my friend!“  
Alphonse: „You’re welcome sweet friend!“, after that he hugs Iruka.  
Iruka: „Tell me when you are ready. Oh, and don't wonder about my outfit!“, he says timidely.  
Then Iruka says very shy: „Should I explain why I love wearing only a swimgear and boots outfit to you?“  
Alphonse: „If you want to, sure. I am a bit curious about it.“  
Iruka: „I love that style, and my swim gears having some abilities, like faster running or swimming.“  
Alphonse: „Oh that’s nice!“  
Iruka: „Okay we are going to this city there!“  
Alphonse: „Alright then!“  
They are going into the city. There are many nasty guys and bitches!  
Iruka: „Oh no! This city is not good, but we need information!“  
Alphonse agrees with Iruka: „Y-Yeah!“  
One bitch is going to them!  
The bitch asks Iruka: „Ohhhh, you are two cute boys. Do you want some fun with me?“  
Iruka very timidly: „We have no time for that, another time.“  
Then the bitch asks Alphonse the same and the bunny boy answers: „No, thanks sir!“

The bitch says: „Okay! Like you two want, but I give you a secret of this rotten town! If the clock strikes 6 pm, you should better hide. Because "He" will come! The god of this town! His hobby is playing bondage games with cute boys or girls, like you two!“  
Alphonse: „Eep!“  
Iruka is now a little bit scared: „This is in 5 minutes!“  
Alphonse: „Oh no!“  
Iruka: „What can we do about it?“  
The bitch says: „Nothing you little cuties. Because this guy is not alone.“  
Alphonse shocked: „Oh my!“  
The bitch continues: „I think you two know what that means, she is snipping with two fingers.“  
Suddenly some hands from the ground are holding the two boys tightly at their legs.  
She says: „You two belongs now "Him""! And he likes especially bluehaired boys and bunnies.“  
Alphonse: „Nooooooo!“  
Then she is going behind Iruka and says: "Walking through this nasty city in just your swim gear with some boots is very bold. You are looking for suffering, boy!"  
She takes out a cloth and holds it at his mouth, his eyes are getting heavy. The eyes are closing now slowly and then he is unconcious.  
Then she is doing the same with Alphonse. He looses his consciousness, too.  
The bitch says: „Two cuties! "He" will give me a reward! Hihihihihihihihiiiiih!“  
Then "He" appears: „Bring the two on my ship! Harharhar!“

Then on the ship, Iruka and Alphonse are in the clutches of "Him".  
They are tied up in a ship cabin in hogtie positions. Both are having blue ball gags, and blue leather blindfolds. Both are waking up now.  
Iruka noticed his position in which he is and is scared. He can´t see nothing: „Mmmmmppphhh!“ He tries to talk, but there is only very cute muffled moanings.  
Alphonse is a bit scared, too : Mmph?!  
Then a door opens and "He" is talking to his two little victims.  
„I am the captain of this pirate ship.And you two are mine now. I will remove the bunnyboy´s blindfold. So he can see what I do do you!“, he says to Iruka.  
Iruka wriggels in his binding and tugged agains the ropes: „Mmmppphh!“  
Alphonse: „Mmmph!!“, tries to struggle free  
The captain grabs his big hands under Irukas chin. He takes of the blindfold from him. He wants looking in his scared eyes. Then he rubs the blue-haired feminine-looking boy with one hand over the warm right cheek.  
Captain: „You have a very soft and cute face, muhararar!“  
Iruka begins to blush.  
Captain: „Don't worry bunnyboy. I am coming to you in few moments, too.“  
Alphonse: "Mmph!", still tries to break free.  
The captain is standing now in front of Alphonse. He grabs the bunny boy with his big hands under the chin, too. And then he touches with one hand Alphonse´s left ear. He is rubbing the ear.  
He says: „I know bunnyboys to well. I know everything of them. Muharhar“  
Alphonse cutely moans: Mmm!  
Then he goes back to Iruka, he is petting now Irukas head and then he is turning him to the side and nuzzling Irukas chest.  
Iruka is blushing deep-red.  
Then he does the exact same with Alphonse.  
Alphonse turns submissive: „Mmm!“  
The captain take a big bottle of oil.  
He rubs this oil over Irukas whole upper body.  
Iruka blushes and moans: „Mmmhhh!“

Now the captain removed Alphonses clothes. And rubs his upper body with the oil, too.  
Alphonse: „Mmmnngg!“  
The captain says: „You two seem that to enjoy. I promise you I will play just my bondage games with you. But in hogties I can't all do I want do to you. I want to tie you on that wooden mule there together. But you must nod for that.“  
Iruka timidly nods and Alphonse does the same.  
Now the captain tied them both at the wooden mule. Their legs are chained to it. They are tied in shibari style with crotch-rope. And they are looking to each other.  
Alphonse: „Mmmph!“ cutely leans in to gag kiss Iruka  
The captain watches: Oh the bunnyboy goes into the offense what will the bluehair do?“

Captain: „He is more timid than the bunny, I see.“  
The captain goes to Irukas nipples and pushes, squeezes and rubbing them. Now the nipples are hard and Iruka has strange feelings he don´t understand. But he makes a gagkiss, too.  
Alphonse accepts the loving gag kiss and sincerely kisses Iruka.  
The captain has his fun, he squeezes now their nipples simultaneously.  
Iruka blushes and moans: „Mmmmmmhhhhhh!“  
Alphonse: „Mmmmmhh!“  
Then the captain is touching their thighs.  
Iruka is very sensitive there he is now blushing the deepest red, moaning and wriggling around.  
Alphonse moans very cutely, just like a baby kitten!  
The captain noticed that. Then he drives with his steel cold saber over Iruka´s delicate thighs.  
Iruka is moaning some cat-like noises, with his angelic voice.  
And then he is doing the same with Alphonse´s thighs.  
Alphonse moaned happily and cutely from the touch, moaning like a baby kitty.  
The captain does that at least 2 hours with the two boys.  
Iruka and Alphonse making more moanings and they are sound so cutely.  
The captain puts now some vibrators into Iruka´s swimgear and into Alphonse´s underwear.  
Iruka and Alphonse are wriggling and struggling in the cutest way around.  
And then the captain is turning on the vibrators.  
Iruka: „Mmmmmmhhhhhhh!“, moans like a little cat and blushes pinkish-red.  
And Alphonse moans very cutely like a baby kitty.  
The captain: Okay now it will be painful a short time.  
He connects now some more vibrators. To the nipples with some clips.  
Iruka: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!“,  
still has a extreme blush and moans really hard.  
And Alphonse accepts this, and even smiles submissively

The captain turns now on all vibrators simultaneously.  
Iruka can´t hold it anymore, his entire body is hard now. „Mmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhh!“  
Alphonse moans very dearly and cutely.  
Then the captain puts on more and more vibrators on their bodies.  
Iruka: „Mmmmmhhhh!“  
Alphonse: „Mmmph!“  
The captain turns now all vibrators on!  
Iruka - „Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhh!“, he is now absolutely defenseless and gives completely in.  
With Alphonse it is the same, he is completely submissive now: „Mmmmmmmhhhhh!“  
The captain goes into his next step. He puts his both hands now in the swim gear and the underpants and is rubbing their genitals inside.  
Iruka: „Mmmmhhhhmmm!“ likes it somehow.  
Alphonse is loving it: „Mmmmmmmmh!“  
The captain proceeds with squeezing their balls.  
Iruka must admit that this is a very lustful sensation for him.  
And Alphonse feels like heaven. „Mmph!“  
After that the captain touches now, the thighs again and nuzzles both boys there.  
Iruka´s sensitive side shows again, he loves it totally.  
And Alphonse enjoys every second of it.  
The captain then suddenly says: I think we should come to the extremest part now.  
He brings some candles.  
Iruka doesn´t realizes that, he is completely in a state where everything you can do with him now. He always thought, he would hate bondage things, but it seems the opposite.  
Alphonse likes being tortured: „Mmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!“  
The captain is lighting on the candles, hangs them over the boys and the candles are dripping the hot wax all over them, slowly.  
The candles are dripping and dripping.  
Iruka - „Mmmmppppphhhhh!“, likes that, it is not that painful like he thought.  
Alphonse: „Mmm!“, he calmly endures it.  
The captain has installed the candles so that their entire bodies gets the candle wax!  
The captain pulls now the swim gear / underpants, so the wax can dripping even in there.  
Iruka: „Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!“, it is very stimulating there for him.  
Alphonse: „Mmmmmmhhh!“ starts to like it, too.  
The captain says: „That must be very stimulating for submissive boys, like you two!  
Then the captain rubs some fresh wax all over their soft bodies.  
Iruka: „Mmmmmmhmmmmmhmmmmm!“, likes it very much.  
Alphonse: „Mmmhhhpphh!“, thinks that this is a very nice method and has a liking to it.  
The captain proceeds further with rubbing wax into the soft parts.  
Iruka moans very cute into the gag.  
Alphonse: „Mmmmmhhh!“

After some hours the captain puts some hooks to the ropes on their backs. He frees their legs and pulls them at the hooks two meters above the ground!  
Iruka gets now a little bit nervous.  
Alphonse: „Mmm!“ is wondering what thee captain plans next.  
The captain takes a fish tank.  
The both boys are hanging over a giant empty fish tank and they are full of wax.  
Iruka thinks: „Had we trust this captain too much?“  
Alphonse is scared now: „Mmph!!“  
The captain puts the both boys now into that fish tank.  
The wax and the bindings are hindering them to move any of there muscles. They are in deep, deep trouble!  
The captain closes the fish tank. At the side of the fish tank is a little tube. From there the captain is filling in sticky red slime.  
Alphonse is curious about that slime: „Mmmmmppppphhhh!!“  
The captain says: This slime gives you big pain. I will test your limits!  
Iruka is now panicking and scared as hell: „Mmmmhmhmpphhh!“  
Alphonse is trying to break free, but it doesn´t work.  
Out of the red slime, there are coming now red tentacles. And they are wrapping up Irukas boots and Alphonses shoes!  
Iruka „Mmmmhhhpppphhh!“, tries everything to get out of his bindings, but it is futile.  
The captain: „Muhharararara, a nice view!“  
Alphonse still tries to get free somehow. „Mmmmmmhhh!“  
The red tentacles are wrapping the boys piece by piece. They are now wrapped up until their knees.  
Iruka begins to struggle, because those tentacles are squeezing very hard!  
Alphonse has reached his limit, and breaks free out of the bindings and the wax, but there are stil the tentacles.  
The captain says: „But you cannot free from these nice squeezing tentacles, look to your bluehaired friend, he is wrapped until his neck. And is full in pain through these squeezing of the tentacles. Muharharhar!“  
Iruka is now about to lose his conciousness!  
Alphonse: „Mmmph!!“,breaks free entirely, before he is getting Iruka free as well. He destroys bindings, wax and the slime together with the tentacles.  
The captain: „But you cannot flee out of this fish tank!“  
Iruka totally weakened: „Alphonse did you save me again?“  
Alphonse: „It’ll be okay Iruka, I promise.“  
He picks Iruka up bridal style, before using his super speed to break-charge out of the fish tank. Thankfully there’s no injuries.  
The captain says: „We are on my ship, you two boys have no idea how to steer a ship. You need me! Muharharhar.“  
Iruka is now unconcious.  
Captain: „And your boyfriend looks like a weak little girl."  
Alphonse is worried about Iruka and angry at the captain but clueless, what he should do now. The ship steering would be important for escaping.  
Captain: „Muharharhar, you have no chance at all! Give up!“  
Iruka is shortly awaken again: „I know how you steer a ship! I am weak but smart!“  
Then he is unconcious again!  
The captain: „So I must kill him, now. Then you can do nothing do about it, bunny boy!“  
Alphonse tries to attack the captain.  
The captain is swinging his saber into the direction of unconcious little Iruka. Alphonse notices that.  
The captain is smiling.

Alphonse: Eep! He notices it and quickly snatches the saber to get it away from Iruka  
The captain is trying to grab Alphonse neck, but Alphonse purposely head butts the captain.  
The captain is surprised: You little ... then he trips over the bottom of his fish tank and crashed with his head into it. He is knocked out!  
Alphonse sighs in relief, before going over to the unconcious Iruka.  
Alphonse with tears in his eyes: „Are you okay sweet friend?“  
Iruka is now slowly opening his eyes!  
He says a bit panicking: „Are we save now, those slimy tentacles were crazy!"  
He begins to shiver, the pain is not gone yet.  
Alphonse: „We’re safe now dear friend, I promise!“  
Iruka is now happy and hugs him passionately. Alphonse accepts the warm hug! And both are hugging now each other a few minutes.  
Iruka: „Okay I steer us away from here. I am a little better now, ouch, ouch! Where is the next coast!“  
Alphonse: „About 20 miles from here!“  
Iruka: „Okay, here we go!“  
The captain is awake again! He goes with loud steps now in direction of the two boys.  
Iruka hears it: „I think he hasn´t give up!“  
Alphonse: „On it!“  
Alphonse slams a door on the captain on “accident”. The captain is knocked out again!  
Iruka: You should tieing him up!  
Alphonse: „On it!“ He ties the captain up!  
The captain: „You two will pay at some day!“  
Iruka goes now happily and in a cute feminine way to the captain and slaps him:  
„Take that and that!“  
Alphonse is smiling, he thinks that is very funny.  
Iruka slaps the captain for everything, what he done to them!  
The captain: „I knew it, like a girl!“  
Iruka is now slapping the captain very hard!  
Alphonse joins and slaps the captain as well.  
Iruka is really angry: „That’s what you get!“  
He kicks the captain between his legs multiple times and Alphonse does the same to the captain. The captain spits some blood.  
Iruka: „You deserve it!“  
Alphonse agrees: „You sure do!“  
Iruka: „Okay, now I bring us to the next island. You should be "play" with that sicko“, he smiles. Alphonse: „Yep!“, Alphonse „plays“ with the captain.  
And Iruka steers the ship to the next coast!

This is the first part of the GID-Adventures of Iruka and Alphonse


End file.
